


Foreign Exchange

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: ....or Kirei telling Rin she needs more friends.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin, Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno, Merlin | Caster/Gudako
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Foreign Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

“So we are apparently volunteered for the foreign exchange taking place.” Hakuno said deadpan. Her entire demeanor showing just how not excited she was for this.

”What are you talking about?” Gudako mentioned as she looked up from the book she was reading. Her fellow classmate and housemate was pretty much getting into a lot of trouble here and there . Like how she somehow ended up in every school club register, regardless of how exclusive it was. Gudako was dragged into quite a few of them herself, but at least it ended with her getting a part time job at the vet’s clinic as a clerk. She put it up to just how easily it was to make friends and connects and the fact that Hakuno had the largest fan club of admirers she had ever witnessed.

“Yes.” Rin ground out as she looked up from her own book. It was clearly painful for her to admit it.

“Guys… I’m very much lost here.” Really, Gudako was not sure if this was supposed to be a good thing, or not, considering just how well her other housemate was taking it. However, Rin looked very much like she would rather swallow knives, thus Gudako looked pointedly at Hakuno. One of them had to explain.

“You remember how Kirei is Rin’s guardian, right Gudako?” Bless Hakuno for actually starting to talk, Gudako nodded. Very much now ignoring the corner of anger spreading from Rin to the area around her. Her temper could be scary, but, really, right now was just dramatic. Gudako let her continue as she waited for more. Then paused a moment.

“Kirei is the creepy priest that looks like he wants to slaughter his way out of a horror game, right? The one that keeps looking at Hakuno like she is his personal saint, or something?” Gudako has no idea how that happened, only that he did. His daughter Caren did as well, but had recently been pursuing Archer, that Emiya guy that was here for culinary arts. Gudako wouldn’t have even paid attention to it, if the man wasn’t Shirou’s older brother. The kid looked eerily like her that she always wondered if he was some reverse gendered doppelganger out to eat her soul.

Don’t judge her! It could totally happen.

Archer ****_agreed_**** with her so it counts!

Anyway, that Romeo and Juliet drama was very hard to ignore when you knew even a little bit about how well Kirei and Emiya senior got along, which was not at all.

Hakuno just nodded, she was of course aware of how fascinated Gudako was with the soap opera on campus. It was very hard to not notice when she was muttering about ‘ _don’t poison yourself’_ under her breath. The Shakespearean unit of hers really came back to bite her. “That’s him, but he doesn’t see me as a saint.” Both of them ignored Rin’s growl and scoff of derision. There was no way either were touching that.

“So Kirei?” Gudako hoped it brought up whatever they got themselves into. Sometimes the explanation could get long depending just how big a chain was involved.

“It turns out he thinks Rin needs to be more cultural and understanding of people.” Hakuno continued on, while once more the pair ignored a growl of rage from Rin. “So, as her guardian, he decided to sign her up. Along with all of the rest of us because, apparently he could do that for some reason. He marked down that she needed more friends.”

“Wait, you’re saying Kirei can sign us up for things?!” Gudako shouted.

“I do not need help making friends!” Rin shouted out at the same time as Gudako.

“He can and we know Rin.” Hakuno added somehow serene in all of this. Well, no wonder. She always was the harder of them to anger.

“So how does this work?” Gudako asked after a bout of silence. All of them digesting what – exactly – had taken place. Her book had been long forgotten by now, abandoned in the qiest for answers from her friend.

“Now, we get called out to meet our foreign exchange buddy tomorrow in the office. They won’t live with us, but we do get graded on this.” Hakuno explained. “I still have the packets of information in my bag, but all of us should get have an email with the details. Since we were signed up, the office thought we had the information already until I told them otherwise.”

“You didn’t try getting us out of it?” Rin asked in her now more normal levels of temper. Hakuno gave her a look.

“Rin, if we didn’t have breakfast together and Kirei didn’t show up, none of us would know. He got the confirmation. The office already had this in motion and couldn’t be reassigned at the last minute. You stormed off in a fit before you got any of this information.” Rin looked a little like she swallowed a lemon, but conceded with her own nod. At least Hakuno tried.

“So, can I ask the most obvious question, if you don’t mind?” Gudako asked after a moment. Both of the two nodded her way and Gudako took the opportunity to speak. “Why are we being graded on this?” She had no idea it was possible to get a grade on a signed up activity.

“It’s because this is an activity that is directed to the foreign affairs students. The ones into languages, politics, and diplomacy. They actually had to do this mandatory, but since there was extra room, Kirei was able to fit us in. This counts as an activity for our resumes, but even if we don’t choose that career, it does count as a part time job. So we are getting money cut off from our school fees for this.” Hakuno really did get all the information on that.

“We get _paid_ for this.” Rin was suddenly a lot less hostile for this. Gudako believed if this was an anime, she would be doing that sweat drop thing. Of course, money would be the reason she was fine with this.

“I didn’t think you could get paid for this since it seems to be a class project.” Gudako directed Hakuno’s way.

“Kirei.” Was the only thing she needed to say to get it to make sense.

“They better not be some idiot.” Rin muttered in a cheerful way as she finally unclenched her hands on her book and continued studying. Hakuno just sent a deadpan look her way at the same time Gudako snorted in amusement. Same old Rin.

.

* * *

.

Gudako looked nervously about in the auditorium. She seemed to have missed just how big a production this would be. “Please speak Japanese.” She muttered to herself. Sign language was out and miming was all she had left if they didn’t.

“I just hope they aren’t an idiot.” Rin said as she had yesterday. Gudako gave Rin a dry look. Rin could speak at least three languages, Gudako had issues with English at times, the only language she knew a lot of people over the world spoke.

“I’m sure it will be fine.” Hakuno gave her an encouraging look. The small earnest look in her eyes was hard to argue with at the moment. Never mind, that Gudako knew there wasn’t a language Hakuno didn’t speak. Gudako knew it was in preparation for practically backpacking it around the world after she finished school, but she was getting a history degree. World history degree at that.

“Tohsaka Rin!” Was called up by the man at the podium. “You will be working with Chuliann Cu!”

“It’s just Cu!” Shouted the blue haired foreigner with an odd accent. Gudako thought it was English, but what did she know?

“Don’t be so familiar on the first meeting, you dolt!” And wow, the two were already arguing in front of the professor. ‘Cu’ actuially waving the man off with a delighted grin when he made to interrupt them. Someone liked her.

“Do you think the two will be dating after this is over?” Gudako turned to ask Hakuno when she felt she could take her eyes off her newest entertainment. Only to find Hakuno was accosted by a gold – and she meant a lot of gold in some weird tacky outfit – person.

“This is my partner.” Goldie simply declared as if there was no other option. Hakuno giving him a deadpan look when the other staff member looked to disagree with the blond was the lightest expression she could have had for being swept off by a stranger.

“How sweet, person I don’t know the name for.” Hakuno told him. Still close enough to the point Gudako could hear her.

“Gilgamesh Dayyanum.” The man said haughtily. “You should be honored to entertain me as your partner.” The glare to the staff as they once more tried to correct him said it all. This Gilgamesh was getting his way.

“My name is Hakuno. Please remember I have personal time.” The look he gave her looked like he was raring to go for a challenge.

“Are you Gudako?” Gudako mentioned a really pretty voice speak from behind her. Really, really pretty. Turning around she spotted a white haired angel.

“Yes. Did I know you?” Just because he was pretty didn’t mean much. Look at Goldie with Hakuno over there to be sure.

“My name is Emrys Merlin, or Merlin Emrys. Call me whichever you want. I will be pleased to be your partner.” There was a bit of mirth in his face for all his eyes were impassive.

“How about not unless we really are partners.” Gudako mentioned. She did not want to have Hakuno’s luck.

“We wouldn’t be until Gilgamesh stole mine, but I hope you don’t mind. You could have been stuck with him instead.”

“When pigs fly!” Gudako shouted to her partner, because no way was she taking Goldie, who finally had genuine mirth in his eyes.


End file.
